


TGWDLM Angst

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: It’s very spread out, I apologize.





	1. Ted/Henry... not good.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very spread out, I apologize.

“You’re taking  _ her side?!” _ Ted yelled, jumping up from the couch.

“I’m not picking sides, it’s just—!”

“Henry, I don’t want to hear it. Just leave.” Henry’s heart was racing.

“Fine!”

Ted glared at the shaking girl. “You too.”

She ran to follow Hidgens. “It’ll be okay.” She promised. “He just needs to cool off.”

“Emma, I don’t have anywhere to stay. We live together.”

She thought for a moment. “Stay with me! Paul will just sleep on the couch.”

He shook his head. “I can’t, Emma it would be rude.”

“You’re coming to my house, even if I have to drag you there myself.” She insisted.

“Oh, alright. But I’ll sleep on the couch and I won’t be convinced otherwise.”

She knew how stubborn he could be. She agreed.

Paul tried to make Hidgens feel better by giving him tea when he arrived.

“Thank you.” He blew the top and took a sip. “Mmm... my favorite. I don’t understand why Teddy yells at me like this.”

“Hey, I really hate to ask this, but... does he ever... y’know...” Paul made a gesture with his hands that Henry couldn’t quite understand.

“Hit you! Does he ever hit you?” Emma yelled, overwhelmed with the tension.

“I— well, he— um, I can’t really—.” He began to hyperventilate.

“No, no, Henry please... I’m sorry...”

“He does.” He choked.

“I hate him.” Emma yelled.

“Emma, he’s a good person, really, he’s just—.” 

“No! He’s hurting you! He’s hurting my  _ best friend _ . I love you so much, Henry, and he is  _ horrible for you _ . Please, don’t go back to him.” She cried.

She pulled Henry into a hug that lasted until Paul spoke up. “Emma’s right, you know. And you mean a lot to her, she’d never let anyone that she cares about get hurt.”

“I know. I know that you’re right and I wish I didn’t love him.” Henry dried his eyes on his turtleneck.

Emma nodded. “Paul, can you sleep on the couch tonight? I think Henry deserves a bed.” Paul nodded.

“Emma—“ 

“Don’t argue with me, young man.” She talked to him like he was a child.

“I’m sixty.”

“Whatever. Go to bed.”

Henry didn’t get much sleep that night.

He didn’t want to wake up the next morning.

“Hey, Henry?” He groaned in response. “I know. It’s okay that you feel how you do. You’re temporarily moving in with us. I can’t watch you do this alone, so Paul and I are here, okay? I love you.”

“I have to go get my stuff.”

Emma didn’t respond for a minute or two. “Hmm.. okay.”

He arrived at their old apartment. He didn’t bother knocking, he had his own key.

“I thought I told you to get out.” Ted approached Henry with a knife in his hand. 

“Ted, please, put down the knife. I just need to get my stuff. I’m leaving.” He whimpered. 

“Fine.” Henry went to his old room, Ted following, knife in hand. “Move faster.”

“Theodore, I am a sixty year old man, this is the fastest I get!”

Ted grabbed his jaw and then sliced his cheek with the knife. “You aren’t in a position to be giving me sass. Remember? You belong to me.”

“God...” He winced, throwing his stuff in a suitcase. “I do not belong to anybody, so please remove your hand from my face.”

Ted knocked Henry to the ground and sliced his leg multiple times. It took every ounce of strength left in Henry’s body to not faint. “Looks like you do. Now take your stuff and get out of my house.”

“Why are you doing this? Why?”

Ted laughed. “Oh, Henry... You’re doing it to yourself. Just thought I should remind you that you are mine. I know you slept with Emma last night.”

“That is disgusting! Emma’s basically my daughter!”

“I wouldn’t put something like that past you, whore.”

Henry tried his hardest to respond, but it didn’t take much for the pain to knock him out.

He was awake. In a hospital.  _ What am I doing here? _

The bright lights were harsh to his eyes.

He found a piece of paper next to him after finding his throat was too raw for him to speak.

_ Emma, if you’re seeing this, things are bad and I’m dead. I love you, dearest, with all my heart, but I don’t want to do this anymore. I love you so so much. I wish I had been able to tell you one last time how much you mean to me, how proud I am of you, and just know that you deserve all the happiness ever. I love you so much, Emma. You’ve always been my little monkey.  _

_ Paul, you make her so happy and I’m happy she found you. Take care of her, she deserves the world.  _

_ Emma, I’m so sorry for doing this to you. I love you so much, but I have to say goodbye.  _

_ Goodbye, I love you. _

_ Henry _

He let himself slowly slip away into death’s cold hands.

“DEAD?!” Emma cried, on a call from the hospital.

“No, he can’t, please, please, no. He—.” And she lost it. She sobbed the rest of the day and all through the night. 

Paul tried to stay strong for her, but he cried, too.

And Ted laughed. He grinned all day.

“I lost him, again. And this time I can’t get him back.” Emma sobbed.

“Em, he wanted to go.” Paul tried to reassure her.

“I know, but there will never be a human so caring as Hen was.”

“I can’t believe I’ll never get to see him again. I’ll never get to see him smile again. And Paul... what about the wedding?” She whispered the last few words.

“He’s not going to walk me down the aisle...” 

“Oh, Emma, love, if you’re too sad, we don’t have to do the whole thing. We can sign the papers.” Paul hugged her.

“I never even said goodbye.” She cried harder and harder. “The last thing I said was, ‘okay.’ NONE OF THIS IS OKAY!”

She let out a loud cry of anguish and pain.

“Paul...I just lost the man that took me in when my parents abused me. He died because Ted was abusing him and I couldn’t stop it.”

Paul handed her a new box of tissues. “It’s not your fault. It really isn’t.”

Melissa called. “Emma, I’m coming over.”

Not three minutes later, Melissa was knocking at their door.

“I didn’t expect this many tears.”

“I’m sorry... I miss him. He was so perfect. He was too perfect for this world but I know he’s happy now.”

“Would it help you to watch working boys?” Melissa offered.

Emma nodded. “I’ll give it a try.”

Emma found herself smiling through the show. When she and Henry sang their duet, she cried happy tears.

“Thank you, Melly.”

Emma had to go to therapy to deal with her emotions, but her bond with Paul was stronger than ever. When they finally had their wedding, Hidgens watched over them, smiling, and Emma knew she could feel him watching.

But then the crash happened.


	2. The Truman Show but it’s The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals

“Emma, Paul, there is something terribly wrong with the world you think you live in,” declared Hidgens. Emma laughed.

“What? Other than the rats in the back room at Beanies, I mean.” Paul chuckled, but Hidgens still sounded frightened.

He shook his phone for emphasis, even though he knew they couldn’t see him. “This isn’t a joke! The world you think is real is actually part of a--.” And then Emma’s phone died, and the line went dead.

From that day forward, Hidgens tried to tell the pair that their lives weren’t what they seemed. 

After a week or two of Hidgens attempting to alert them, the professor disappeared. 

Emma discovered this a day after it happened. 

***

Emma slammed down her phone. “Henry hasn’t been answering any of my calls,” She called to Paul from near the doorway. “I’m going over there.” She rushed to throw on her coat and get to the fortress Hidgens lived in as soon as she could. 

She hopped on her motorcycle and sped to his house, about to break the speed limit, but it didn’t matter. Emma threw all caution to the wind and got to her professor’s house as fast as possible.

Emma shivered.  _ I remember why I always thought this place was creepy.  _ She thought, approaching the house. It was dark, the trees were bare, and there was a seemingly never ending fog surrounding the mansion that had become Hidgens’ fortress. The whole look of the house was off-putting. 

Still, Emma mustered up the courage to step into the house. Pushing open the oaken doors that it seemed had never  _ not _ creaked, she heard shouting. 

Quickly she began to search for the source of the screaming. It led her to the basement which was just as creepy as, if not creepier than, the rest of the mansion.  _ _

As she stepped down the old, whining, creaking stairs, she saw Henry and two other, muscled, bulky men. The two men were wearing masks, with stains on them that Emma could only assume belonged to the blood of their victims. Henry was shrinking into a corner, bleeding, with scars only beginning to heal over violent scratches, and bruises up and down his body, his turtleneck in shreds from the brutal acts of the men standing in front of him. The men hurried out of the back door in the basement as soon as they saw the shadow in the doorway belonging to Emma. 

“Henry, oh my gosh, what happened to you?” She asked, cautiously approaching the shaking figure of Henry’s bloody body. 

He could not force himself to whimper out a reply. He only shuddered, and shook his head, tears running small trails through the dirt on his face.

“Okay, does it hurt too much to move?” He furrowed together his eyebrows. Attempting to find out the answer to her question, he began to lift up his arm. He groaned at the slightest movement, and shook his head as a form of answering. 

It was only then that Emma got a closer look at his current state. He was covered in blood, sweat, and grime that appeared to be dirt or dust. His turtleneck was beyond any hope of repair, scraps hardly holding themselves together. Henry wore a grimace on his face, trying to regain his breath after what seemed to be hours of tearshed. His bloodshot eyes were now closed, which was relieving to Emma, they looked so terrified and hurt when they were open, it scared her. Henry looked as if he was beginning to regain his composure. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Emma said, in the lowest voice she could manage without sobbing. She was doing her best to hold herself together, but internally, she was a brewing storm of emotions and rage screaming to avenge the man who had saved her as she had failed to do for him. “Alright. Is it alright if I leave you for a minute to get some food? You’re even thinner than usual.” 

Emma dashed up the old and creaky stairs, past the grandfather clock, past the pictures of her and Henry. Once Emma reached the kitchen, the pain reached her. She doubled over, sobbing out every emotion that she’d kept bottled up for the past thirteen years. She looked into the window, and it was already dark enough to see her reflection. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her blotchy face was beyond hope of hiding the tears.

“I’m sorry, Henry. I’m sorry I let this happen.” Even though she knew she wouldn’t be heard, she apologized. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen and I’m sorry that you’re the one that had to pay for it.” 

With tears still running down her black-streaked face, she took bread and water from his cabinets. Next, she left the kitchen and opened the hall closet. She saw a first-aid kit among the brooms, sprays, and various beakers. 

Emma returned to the basement, hoping it would be the last time she’d need to do it. “Hen, I am disappointed in your lack of first-aid supplies.” He grunted out an apologetic noise, somewhat sarcastically. “I’m sorry. Okay, I need you to sit up.” He looked at her, wild fear in his eyes. “I know, but you have to do it.” He glared at her, but she was as stubborn as a mule. Emma glared back at him and he gave in. He attempted to sit up, and with Emma’s help, he did it. He leaned his head against the brick wall of the basement, panting from the pain and the shocking amount of effort he’d used. “I’m not one to sugarcoat anything, so I’ll be honest, this is gonna hurt,” Emma tentatively started to wash the first of many wounds. Henry cried out in pain, in a sound that Emma hoped to never have to hear again. “Shh, shh, don’t,” She whispered, beginning to wash another one of his wounds. 

She cleaned and cleaned until every cut had no chance of infection. Henry was crying much less than he had been when they began, for he had passed out halfway through Emma’s cleaning.

“I’m going to go get you some blankets… And an air mattress.” She dashed upstairs and dragged down some blankets, pillows and an air mattress. She waited while it inflated and one it did, he was almost immediately asleep. “Goodnight,” Emma whispered, running her fingers through Henry’s hair. 

Once she had crept back up the stairs, she called Paul and told him it would be safer for her to stay at the professor’s house for the rest of the night. 

Exploring the house, she found what used to be her room. Her safe space. Her escape from all that she knew as reality. 

Upon further inspection, she realized that the professor had kept it almost exactly the same as she had left it years ago.

Her old bed was still messy, the frames were still filled with pictures of her and Hidgens, and the alarm clock was set five minutes fast. 

She collapsed into the mattress and fell asleep without a second thought. 

***

The next morning, she awoke, threw off her covers, and dashed down the stairs to check on Henry. 

The sleeping man looked peaceful, and it was torture for Emma to know that he had truly been broken. The professor, the strongest person Emma knew, had been broken. It seemed to go unnoticed. No one said a word when he went missing, they only continued on with their lives. To Emma, it was absolutely unfair. He had been physically, mentally, and emotionally tortured. He’d seen the true horrors of the world, and had become a victim of their forces. 

Emma choked back another round of tears, and cautiously approached Henry. “Henry?” Emma whispered, not wanting to touch Hidgens to wake him up. He let out a sort of grunt and a snore. 

Even in his sleep he could be uncooperative. Emma chuckled a little, and spoke a little louder. “Hen. Henry. Time to get up. We need to get food in your system.” 

“Not hungry,” He whined. 

“C’mon, Hen, you have to be at least a little hungry.” He shook his head. “Are you feeling okay?” He shook his head again. “Do you think you can move now?” He nodded. She held out her hands, and with a grunt of effort and pain, Hidgens was on his feet once more. “Good job.” The two smiled at each other. She dropped Hidgens’ right hand and they went upstairs. 

“Now sit.” Emma ordered. 

“More moving?” He groaned. 

She stomped her foot. “Yes, more moving. I know you can handle it.” Emma went from the living room to the kitchen and threw open the freezer. From it, she pulled a pint sized carton of ice cream. Next to the sink she found two spoons. She returned to the couch where she plopped down next to Henry. “Now are you sure you’re not hungry?”

He hesitated, but grabbed a spoon from Emma’s hands. “Is it too early to ask if you’re going to talk?”

Henry sighed, and finally spoke up. “My throat hurts from all the screaming.” She held up the ice cream. 

“That’s an easy fix.” He took the pint of double chocolate ice cream and began shoveling it into his mouth. “Jeez, man, save some for me.” 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, his mouth full. 

A sharp pain flashed through his leg. He let out a noise almost a gasp, almost a shout of pain. 

“You’re okay, you’re fine,” Emma reassured him. 

“How can you be so sure about that?” He asked. A minute of silence passed between them. “They knew what I was trying to do. I was trying to help you and Paul and if I did it would destroy their world. They found out what I was doing, and they did this to me.”    
“Who’s ‘they?’” Emma spooned more ice cream into her mouth.

“The people controlling us.” He said, an ominous tone in his voice 

“The government? Taxes?” Hidgens shook his head. It seemed as if he could no longer speak. 

“I don’t think you’ll believe me, but we’re living in the world’s longest running musical ever. We have been ever since you got back from Guatemala.” Emma laughed. Hidgens continued to stare at her as if she were insane. “This isn’t a joke, Emma!” 

“Okay!” She held her hands up in surrender. “I get it! It’s not a joke!” 

The sudden outburst rang through the air, cutting through the tension like a knife. Hidgens gasped, which made him cough because of his old age and bad smoking habits. 

“You--.” A cough. “You must--.” And then he passed out. 

She shook her head. “Oh God, Hidgens. Why are you so heavy? You’re literally a stick!” She attempted to lift him up, and unfortunately for his head, she dropped him. 

***

After many minutes of struggling, Emma finally got him to a semi-comfortable position, and returned home to Paul. Because she’s a jerk. 

While she was on her motorcycle, she almost crashed into three trees, four mailboxes, and a dog chasing a mailman. 

Once Emma arrived home, Paul greeted her with blueberry pancakes. “How’s he doing?” Paul asked. 

“He’s doing better than he was last night. He wouldn’t talk for a while, but he came around eventually.” Emma threw off her jacket and helmet. Paul picked them up and neatly put them in the closet. 

“What happened to him?” Paul asked, shutting the closet door.

Emma sighed and began picking at her blueberry pancakes. “These two really buff guys were in his house and they were beating him up. He was really bloody by the time I got to his house.” Paul gaped at Emma’s every word, from the buff men to the description of his physical state. 

“Oh, wow. Is he alright?” Emma shrugged. 

“I hope so,” She said, chewing another chunk of pancakes. “I think he’s going to be alright. He’s refusing to go to the hospital though.” Emma explained. Paul sat down in the chair across from her.

“Are  _ you _ alright?” Paul cleared his mind of all worries about the professor and changed his mind to worrying about the emotional state of his girlfriend. 

“I guess. I just love him a lot and it hurt to see him in such a horrible state.” She sighed, finishing the last of her blueberry pancakes. 

“Well, if you’re okay, I think I should probably head out and go to work.” And so Paul did. Emma decided to follow suit as he had reminded her that she had the opening shift at Beanies. 

The whole shift, Emma was distracted with thoughts and worries of how Hidgens was doing and whether or not classes would be canceled that night. Soon, her thoughts spiraled into, ‘Why does life exist? What happens after I die? Is anything really worth it in the end?’ Her answer to all three questions was no. 

During her spiraling thoughts, she had apparently been pouring coffee the whole time, and now she had a huge mess to clean up, and a coffee to remake. 

The bell rang and Hidgens limped through the door. “Hey, Hidgens! Wait, what are you doing here? You should be at home!”

“Nonsense, I needed coffee.” Emma shook her head but still let him approach the counter. 

“You don’t even drink coffee.” 

He approached the counter. “Fine, but can I have some tea?” 

“Sure.” He began to pull out his wallet when Emma interrupted him. “Ah, don’t even  _ think  _ about it. It’s on the house.” Before he got the change to object, she began to make his tea, carefully avoiding the puddle of coffee. 


	3. LOTS OF ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bunch of different angst stories, mostly from the tedgens rats discord server angst channel. They all hate me for making them sad. 
> 
> TW: NFSW, stabbing, drinking mentions, cutting mentions, starvation, mental health stuff.

First came the crash. Then, the white-hot pain searing through his body.

He heard the screaming of sirens, and briefly saw the concerned faces.

Then came darkness’s... dark embrace.

“He’s not stable.” A shrill voice said, much too loud in his opinion.

“I know he’s not stable. We have to get the metal out of him before he’s going to be stable whatsoever.” A deeper voice said, almost annoyed with the other one.

He tried to make out the figures in front of him, but concentrating on anything made his head hurt.

Some wires were attached to him, and soon he was hugged again by darkness.

First came the ring. Then the news.

She screamed, and saw the faces of her peers.

Then came the shortness of breath.

“What happened, honey? Are you okay?” A panicked, deep voice said, rushing to her shaking figure.

“I don’t know what happened, they just said Paul’s in the hospital and he could die...” She choked.

“Oh, sweetie, you need to go to the hospital, then,”

“But what about the class?” He shook his head.

“I’ll go over it with you later. Go be with Paul.”

She dashed from her class to the hospital as fast as she could She asked to see him, but was turned dow as they’d need to remove the metal from his stomach before she could even go near him.

She waited twenty minutes for him. 

He was brought back to his room and Emma was allowed in.

“Oh, baby,” She whispered. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

For the next ten minutes, she whispered happy and encouraging thoughts into his ear, running her fingers around the palm of his hand.

Paul opened his eyes. “Emma?” His throat was hoarse and his voice was rough.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

“Everything hurts so much.” He whispered, grimacing as his chest rose and fell.

She nodded. “Babe, you shouldn’t talk right now, you were just in surgery, and they said you’re going to be here for a while.” Emma tried to hold in her tears as long as she could, but now she couldn’t take anymore.

“Why are you crying?”

She shook her head before answering, “Because I love you so much. I’m scared for you. There was a huge chunk of metal in your stomach, I don’t know what’s going to happen to you.”

Hidgens soon arrived, sitting down next to Emma.

“How’s it going?”

Emma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Well, my husband could die if he doesn’t recover fast enough, so not great.”

“I love you, Emma.” Paul said, then he shut his eyes.

“I love you, Paul,” She said, even though she knew she couldn’t be heard.

Hidgens pulled Emma to his chest, and pressed kisses to her hair and her forehead. “It’s all going to be okay, my dear.”

Ted came in ten minutes into their cuddling. “Hey, daddy.” His face dropped along with Emma’s. “I swear I meant Henry.”

Henry blushed, but still welcomed Ted’s presence.

“What’s happening to Paul?” Ted asked. “And why is Emma crying so hard?”

“Baby, it’s like if I was Paul. She loves him. Paul was in a crash and he got hurt pretty badly.” This elicited a cry from Emma. “I know, baby, I know.”

Ted’s voice grew small. “Is Paul gonna be okay?”

“I’m not sure, Darling.”

Long story short, he wasn’t.

Paul died the next day.

He lost so much blood in such a short amount of time.

“Emma, I don’t want you to be by yourself. Will you move in with us?”

She nodded, too sad to even talk.

She packed a bag, with essentially all she would need.

“Em, my darling baby girl, I don’t know if I told you, but Ted and I got married?” Ted could not tell what words came from her hands. “Okay, I’m sorry. And yeah, we didn’t have an actual wedding, but we got legally married.” Emma pouted. “Yes, I know.” She signed yet another phrase. “Yes, he’s your father now, too.” She let out a whine. “I’m sorry, baby. I really am.”

“Wait, she’s your...?” Henry nodded.

“And yours, too.” Ted gagged.

She buried her face into Henry’s chest.

“Oh, Emma, I can’t watch you like this.” Ted opened his arms.

Emma cautiously stepped into his embrace. “We’re going to get through it. Together, okay?”

“Emma, dearest, you have to speak. Ted can’t sign.” She looked back at him and shook her head.

“No, Hen it’s fine. Do you know anybody else who can sign?” Emma nodded, and quickly signed to Henry.

“She says Melissa can sign.”

He nodded. “Call her over. Please, get her here as soon as you can.”

“I will. Of course I will,”

Ted picked up Emma and brought her to the couch.

He sat her close to him and let her drape herself across his lap. He looked down at her and smiled sadly.

“You’re strong. You’re going to get through this.”

“I am?” He nodded.

“Yes. Because Henry loves you. Because Melissa loves you. Because I love you. Because... Paul loves you from wherever he’s watching you.” He ran his fingers through Emma’s hair.

“Thank you, Ted.”

He shuddered. “I really hate that you’re legally my daughter now.”

She nodded.

Melissa knocked. “Come in!” She held a bag in her hands.

“Hey, babe. How are you?” She took a seat. Emma signed yet another thing that Ted couldn’t make out.

“That bad, huh?”

“You haven’t been cutting again, have you?” 

“Em! Show me,” Melissa demanded. Emma sat up and revealed the fresh slits 

on her wrists.

“I’m sorry!” Emma cried, weakly.

“No, don’t be, just please stop doing it.” Emma nodded.

Ted sighed. “I hate how sad this week has been.”

Emma signed to Melissa which she interpreted to Ted. “Emma says she’s sorry for making your wedding week sad.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s okay. I’m happy, I just feel bad for you.” She nodded, understandingly.

A crash came from Henry’s room, along with a shout.

“Henry? Babe?”

He rushed to his and Henry’s room, but he didn’t see Henry.

The window was smashed and there was blood on the points of the window.

Ted looked out the window, but Henry’s body wasn’t at the bottom.

“ _ Teddy _ ?”

Henry was hiding in the closet, whimpering.

Henry shivered at Ted touch. “I don’t know. I think I threw something at something and they both went through the window.”

“Okay, let’s go out with the girls, come on,” Ted assisted the old man up from the ground.

The boys arrived in the living room. “See? Hen’s okay, it’s all fine.”

They were going to be alright.

They were okay for many years. And then came the death of the working boys.

It destroyed Henry, and in turn. he destroyed himself. 

“Mmm, Ted, what’s going on with you?”

“Baby, can I tell you something?” Ted turned to look at Henry, who now had his arms open to Ted.

“Anything,  _ ma douce. _ ” Ted stepped into Henry’s warm embrace.

Ted took in a shuddering breath. In that moment, Henry could see just how serious their talk was going to be.

“I love you, more than anybody on this planet, but...” Henry took in a deep breath, preparing for whatever breakup statement would come out of Ted’s mouth. “There’s something I haven’t told anybody. And I want to tell you, because I really trust you.”

Henry kissed Ted’s forehead.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

Ted weakly smiled at him, “So, when I was younger, I was... well, neglected. I learned to cook to survive. I made my own clothes out of my bedsheets. I slept on a mattress in the basement. I found excuses to be away from my house. I just... I had a really rough childhood.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I really had no clue.” Ted nodded.

Henry rubbed Ted shoulders. He grimaced. “Please don’t touch my shoulders?” Ted whispered.

“Okay, love. I’m sorry.” Henry smiled against Ted’s cheek. Ted gripped the back of Henry’s arms.

“No, no, no, no, don’t apologize, you didn’t know!”

“Can I pick you up?” Ted nodded, and so Henry did. “Can I bring you to bed?” Ted nodded, and so they set off. “Can I touch your chest?” Ted nodded again. Henry dragged his fingers across Ted’s chest.

Ted sighed, “I don’t want you to treat me differently because of what I told you.”

Henry’s voice shrank. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ted audibly gasped. “Henry, you’ll never  _ hurt me _ . I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable, I promise you.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, baby. I love you.” The boys smiled.

Ted kissed Henry, “I love you, too.”

They sat together in the comforting silence. “Don’t let this change anything, love.”

Henry held out his pinky. “Never.”

They promised their eternal love. For the rest of their lives, they were happy.

For most of it anyway. Henry dealt with some issues when Emma died, Ted when Charlotte did.

But then Henry died. Ted couldn’t handle his pain.

Emma worked up enough courage to answer verbally. “I feel lonely. And my parents are trying to get me to move back in with them...”

“You are not moving back in with them. I don’t even want you to see them.” He answered, definitively.

She lifted her head from his chest. “But—!”

“No! You’re not allowed to see them.” She found no use in arguing with Hidgens. “Now give me your hands.”

Hesitantly, she presented her trembling hands.

He rolled back her sweatshirt sleeves and inspected her wrists.

He didn’t expect to see any fresh cuts, but he saw an abundance on her wrists, which stretched down her arms.

“Oh, Emma. I’m disappointed.” She pulled a hand from his grasp. Her chest rose and fell faster and faster.

“I’m— I’m sorry.” She pulled her other hand back. “Are you mad at me?” She squeaked out in the tiniest voice.

“Never. But we tried so hard to break this habit. I know how much you’re going through, but I never expected it to get this bad,” He brought her back to his chest. “I know how hard you’re trying. I’m proud of you,” He whispered into her ear.

“Okay, I’m so sorry, I know I’ve been bad,”

He ran his fingers through her hair. “No, you haven’t. You’ve just been... Well, I don’t know, but, you’ve just made a mistake and we’re gonna fix it.”

“I’m sorry.” She repeated.

“You are absolutely amazing, okay? I’m never going to let you forget it.” They hugged, and Emma went to her new room in Hidgens’ house.

“Henry, no. Henry, stop.” Emma said, staring at her best friend, sat on the edge of the bridge. “What does it matter to you?” He yelled. Emma hadn’t ever heard him yell before. “It’s not you job to care about me. It’s my job to... care about you,” His voice dropped at his realization of his error. 

“Henry, please don’t go through with this.” She begged. “I love you too much to watch you do this to yourself.” 

His emotional turmoil forced him to step away from the edge. Emma hugged his arms to his sides. “Emma, I’m so sorry.” 

“Good. Now, it’s cold, can we go home?” He nodded. They held each other the whole way back to Henry’s fortress. 

Ted was overjoyed at Henry’s return. “I was so worried about you!” He squeezed Henry to his chest and then grabbed Henry’s hands. Emma watched with one eyebrow raised. 

“It’s my turn, Ted. I wanna hug him, too.” Ted let go with a pout on his face. Emma took over. “Promise me you’ll. never do that again.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” She grinned at him. “I love you.” She let go of Henry, but she wouldn’t let him escape just yet.

Emma wrapped him in a blanket and brewed him some tea. He sighed, but drank his tea anyway. “I feel like I should be the one taking care of you.”

“Let me take care of you from time to time,” She placed her smaller hand over his much larger, bonier one. At his hesitance, she added, “Please?” 

He tried to force a smile on his lips. “Will it make you happy?” Emma nodded. “Alright, then.”

Henry rested his head in his hands. “Hen, I think it’s time for bed.” He dragged himself out of his chair, down the hallway, past the grandfather clock, into his room, and he collapsed on his bed.

Not ten minutes after he laid down, he felt arms slither around his waist. A groan came from his throat. “Hen, babe, it’s me.” Henry hummed in response. “Do you want to tell me why you tried a second time?”

“Not really.” 

“Okay.” And together, they felt comfortable. Henry managed to sleep that night.

“Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Emma flopped onto the couch. “What’s up, Hen?”

“Oh, Henry. Babe, I know. I already knew. And I love you no matter what.” She wrapped her arms around him. He was frozen in shock. That was the first time she’d ever responded to him like that.

“Thank God.”

Emma could see through him. “Why were you so scared? You know how much I love you don’t you?”

He was on the verge of tears, biting his nails, and quivering. “I do, but well, when I was younger it wasn’t exactly acceptable to be gay. Once, I went to a dance with the only gay guy I knew, he was my boyfriend at the time. We were leaving, and these kids pinned me to a fence and beat the crap out of me while they made him watch.”

Emma clapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh, Henry!”

“My parents didn’t even know.” He added. “They found out after I told them what happened. And do you know what happened then? *They* beat me.”

Emma looked disappointed. “Isn’t it crazy how we’ve been in almost the same situations? You left, I left, I found you...”

“What would I do without you, Emma?”

She didn’t respond. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her sad friend.

“I love our friendship.” Henry said, yawning. “It’s good to have someone to lean on from time to time.”

“I just love you so much. I can’t describe it, I’m really not good at it. But I want you to know that I love you a whole lot,” She smiled at him. “Sleep?”

They had zero boundaries and exactly one bed, so even though Emma offered to sleep on the floor, they shared their bed.

Henry woke up the next morning with Emma’s arms draped lazily around his chest.

Emma groaned from behind him. “Ugh, why does it have to be morning already?”

He pretended to be asleep so he could have a few more minutes of comfort.

Emma pulled him closer to her, just like she used to hug her pillows.

“I love you.” She whispered. “I love how kind and caring you are. I love the way your smile lights up the world. I love how passionate you are. I love how far you go for the most insignificant people, just because you care about everybody. I love your personality, your passion and your enthusiasm. I could listen to you talk for hours and hours on end, because you care so much about everyone and everything.”

He chuckled, failing at pretending to sleep any longer. “I’ve never heard that much emotion from you.”

“Don’t tell anybody, I have a reputation to uphold.” She giggled. “That’s what I do for Paul every morning when I’m getting ready for work.”

He genuinely gasped. “Emma, you’re a softie.”

“Who’s fault do you think that is?” She teased, punching him lightly.

“Okay,” He grunted. “It’s time to get up.”

Emma pulled the covers off of herself and Henry. “I’m actually going to go home.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll see you in class?”

She nodded and promptly skipped out of his room, down the hallway, and out of his home.

“I hate this, Henry.” She groaned, clutching her sides. “It hurts more than normal.”

Henry rubbed his tired eyes. They were out of painkillers and it was three in the morning on Christmas.

She rubbed together her hands and massaged her side again.

“I know. I know, baby, it’s okay.” He places his hands over her own. “It’s going to be okay.”

She whined again, louder. From Henry and Ted room, Ted emerged, eyes drooping.

“What’s going on?” Emma looked at Ted, apologetically.

“Oh, Ted, love, Emma’s just having some cramps. Go back to bed, okay?” Ted dragged himself down the hallway and sat on the arm of the couch.

He rubbed his eyes. “Can’t I stay with you?”

“I suppose, if you want to.” Ted smiled at the girl crying on the couch.

“Emma, do you want me to warm up a cloth for you?” Ted offered, slowly becoming more awake.

Emma nodded. “Please?”

Ted stood up after patting her on the head.

“Teddy, how’d you know that?” Henry asked, placing the cloth over Emma’s stomach.

“I did some research for her. She’s, like, sort of my ‘daughter,’ too, if she’s yours and we’re together. I hate that, it’s gross, but I care about her,” He explained. Emma smiled, still clutching her stomach.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Henry dragged his fingers across Ted’s chest.

“Don’t expect it to happen again. Gotta keep up my reputation somehow.”

Ted returned to their room. “Thank you.”

“Emma, my dear, are you really okay?” She nodded. “Sit up, alright?”

She fit her arms around his hips and he fit his around the small of her back. “I don’t like the fact that Ted’s legally my father. I’m older than he is.”

“I know, baby.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“Henry, you are my favorite person in the entire universe... and my cramps are going away.” He grabbed her hands and warmed them up in his own.

He smiled, stroking his fingers through her hair. “Very good.”

Emma loved that. She adored any praise she received from Hidgens. “Merry Christmas, dad.”

Melissa checked her watch and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

A finger tapped her shoulder. She didn’t turn around because she didn’t want anyone to notice she’d been crying, especially Bill.

“Can I help you?” She stuttered.

A deep voice said, “Yes, I was wondering, where could I find Paul Matthews?”

She furrowed her eyebrows together. She didn’t recognize the voice. Hesitantly, she turned around. Melissa had never seen such an old person out and about with no assistance before.

His presence felt comforting. His features were sharp, but they had a certain softness to them. He looked a lot younger than Melissa assumed he really was.

“Oh! Um, yes, I— Who are you?” She couldn’t seem to form a cognitive thought, she was so confused by the man standing before her.

He offered her his hand, which she took. “I’m Henry Hidgens. I’m just here to deliver some... unfortunate... news to Paul.”

“Oh! Great, follow me!” She returned to her chipper state.  _ This man has a purpose here, he’s not trying to hurt anybody. _

“Paul, this man is here to speak to you.”

“Oh, Melly, have you been crying?” She shook her head, hid her face, and quickly returned to her desk.

The man, Henry, found her again.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, cautiously placing his hand on her shoulder.

She couldn’t hide her sadness much longer. “No,” She whimpered. “I’ve been trying to leave my boyfriend, but he’s threatening me and I’m scared.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

Melissa turned around to face him. “I don’t even  _ like _ guys!”

“Okay, well what happens if you come home late?” She shrugged.

“I’ve never done it. I’m too scared of what he’ll do.” He nodded.

“Has he ever hurt you before?” Her lips pressed together.

She looked worried. “...Not really.”

“That sounds like a yes.”

Tears blurred her vision. “Yeah... I told Emma but she didn’t know what to do other than offer me a shoulder to cry on. I don’t know how to get out of it.”

“Okay, well, we’re going to figure something out,”

He bit his already short nails in thought. “What if you say you’re going out to a friends, and you stay with someone?”

“Maybe, but what about my stuff?”

“I’ll replace it.” He offered.

“No, no, I couldn’t do that. I don’t even know you.” Melissa whispered, trying to cover up the blush in her cheeks.

“Okay. I’ll call Emma.”

Melissa nodded. “Thank you.”

“Have you told anybody else, other than Emma?” Melissa shook her head. “I think that may help you. Paul’s not so much of an asshole. I have the ability to make Ted listen, and Bill is a very nice guy. I suggest telling one of them as soon as possible.” He rubbed her shoulders. That’s something that always made Melissa calm.

“Emma always does that,” Melissa stated.

“Who do you think taught it to her?” He joked. She smiled at him. “When does your shift end?”

Checking her watch, she said, “In an hour.”

“Head to Beanies after work and tell your ‘boyfriend,’ that you had to finish up work here. An hour after that, tell him you’re going out with your friend. Tell him it’s a friend from work if he asks. Make up a person and an address if he asks which one. He’ll have no clue who you’re with. I’m sure that your friends won’t mind your company, and switching who you stay with.” She nodded at his every statement. 

“Thank you, I’ll make sure I talk to my friends and to Emma at Beanies.”

“Great. I assume I’ll see you sometime soon.” He smiled at her before heading back to where he was.

Melissa hummed through the rest of her work.  _ Finish proofreading this document, write those emails, sit-in on the meeting for Mr. Davidson. _ At the end of work, Melissa tapped Paul on the shoulder.

“Oh, hey Melissa. What’s up?”

“I’m going to Beanies, will you walk with me?” Paul nodded. 

“Going to see Emma?” Melissa smiled. “Yeah, awesome.”

“I also need to talk to you about something,” She twisted her fingers in her hair.

They walked through town to Beanies side by side. “Paul, I don’t want to stay with my boyfriend. He’s horrible. And I’m scared of him. I’m scared that he’s going to hurt me,”

“Oh, Melissa, I am so sorry. What are you going to—?” She interrupted him. 

“That’s why I’m going to Beanies, I’m going to stay with Emma tonight. I’m gonna grab some coffee, and go home for an hour and I’ll go out and he’s never going to see me again.”

Paul took in a shaky breath. “What if he asks where you’re going?”

“I’m gonna make up a person and address.” She explained. “The guy who came to talk to you yelled me figure it out. Did you know he lives with Ted?”

Paul nodded. “Yeah! They’re dating.”

They arrived at the door. The bell rang when they entered. Emma was wiping off the counter when she saw them.

“Hey, guys! I’m just about to close. What can I get you?”

“Black tea and a black coffee.” Melissa whispered.

Emma gave her a pitying look. “What’s going on?” She leaned over the counter to grab Melissa’s hands.

“My boyfriend is treating me terribly and I have to get out. That’s why I asked to stay with you tonight.” Melissa explained, sitting on one of the stools, resting her head in her hands.

“Aw, babe, you’ll be okay, I’m going to make sure of it.” Melissa blushed.

They chatted over coffee and tea, and the pair of business people helped Emma close up.

Emma and Melissa linked arms and walked Paul back to CCRP. He dropped Melissa off and brought Emma back to their shared apartment.

“Hey, babe, I’m sorry I’m late, I got really caught up at work today.”

He groaned. “You’re always late. What’s your plan tonight?”

“Actually, I’m going out with a friend.” He rolled his eyes.

“Who?”

She sat down next to him on the couch. “Kathryn, she works in IT.”

He pulled her into his chest. “Alright. But be back. Where does she live?”

“Oh, 45 Elm Drive.”

“Be back by 11.” He demanded.

She stood up to go to her room. Flopping face first onto her bed, she began to cry. “I want this to be over.”

Melissa scrolled through her work’s group chat, they were talking about her.

Emma texted Melissa that she was out front. She quickly threw as much stuff as she could into a purse. She left with a, “Goodbye, babe.”

Melissa linked arms with Emma and they walked to Emma’s.

Emma confesses that she had no romantic feelings for Paul. They lived together as friends. 

That night, Emma and Melissa slept together.

The next morning, Melissa woke up in Emma’s arms, cold but feeling very loved and comfortable.

Emma pressed a kiss to Melissa’s shoulder, and then one on her neck, on her cheek, and finally on her lips.

“Emma, I love you.” Melissa’s sleepy voice rang out, disturbing the silence.

“Aww, I love you, too.” Emma teased. “You were really good last night.”

Melissa smiled even though she knew Emma couldn’t see it.

“You were, too. That’s the greatest I’ve felt in a long time.” Melissa blushed.

Emma rubbed her fingers along Melissa’s arm. “I am going to be completely honest, that was... my first time.”

“I don’t believe you.” Emma pinched her.

“I’m not lying to you!” She squeezed Melissa closer to her chest.

Melissa giggled. “Okay. Can I get some clothes on, please?”

Emma hummed. “Fine. But you’re even more gorgeous than I thought you’d be.” Emma uncovered her and Melissa. Quickly, Melissa pulled the covers over herself. “What are you worried about?”

“I’m not worried, I’m just really cold.” Emma laughed, pulling out clothes from her closet.

She threw Melissa clothes which she quickly scrambled into.

“Em, these are your clothes. I brought my own.” 

Emma laughed, dressing in her own clothes. “Nonsense. You’re my girlfriend now, right?” Melissa nodded. “Well, then, sharing clothes shouldn’t be such a huge deal.”

Melissa sighed. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too.” Then came a knock on the door.

“Hey, are you two decent?” Paul asked. 

“Yeah, thanks for asking,” Emma said.

“Your ex was in the news, Melly,” Paul said, poking his head through the door. “He attacked a woman named Kathryn and he was arrested,”

Melissa flamed red. “I’m safe.”

Emma captured her in their first “real” kiss.

“I’m happy for you,” Emma leaned her head on Melissa’s shoulder.

“Even if he hadn’t been arrested, with you, I’m finally happy. But I feel really bad for the woman. I thought I was making her up.” Paul grinned at the two girls, the couple quickly copying it.

They finally felt happy.

“Henry, I don’t know how to tell him.”

Henry yawned over their FaceTime call.

“Show him. You’re skinny, it’s obvious.” She sniffled but nodded.

“He’s not going to be like Ricardo.”

She tried to give Henry a weak smile. “Is Ted with you?”

“I sent him into the living room. Do you want to talk to him?”

Emma nodded and Henry grunted as he got up from his bed.

He handed the phone to Ted. “Hey, jerk.”

“Shrimp,” He greeted.

“ _ Ted _ , I actually need to tell you something!” She whined.

“Alright, I’m sorry, I really am. What’s up?”

He wasn’t always a total jerk. “I’m pregnant and I haven’t told Paul.”

“You’re what?!” Ted heard someone shout on Emma’s line.

Emma hung up.

“Henry? Henry, she hung up!”

Henry was becoming more and more frantic. “Is she okay? Did Paul find out? What did he say? Teddy, I need to know that my daughter’s okay!”

“Henry, babe, I don’t know. I’m scared.” And they go hugged each other while they cried. They sobbed and shivered and shook.

Until they got a call from Emma.

There were tears streaming down her face, her mascara was running, and there was terror in her eyes. She wasn’t even in her own home.

“The baby... Henry, the baby...”

“What about the baby? Is it okay?”

She shook her head and pointed her camera down at her bleeding stomach.|| “Guys, he  _ stabbed _ my baby Our baby, I guess. But we’re done, and I don’t know how much longer I can make it.”

The two men were already throwing on jackets. “Is it still in?” She nodded. “Don’t take it out, and I’m going to keep you on the phone, okay?”

“I love you guys. You should know it if I don’t make it. I love you so much. Even Ted. You’re a jerk, but you’re like a brother.” Ted was crying even harder than Emma.

“Henry, she has to live. Emma, I love you, too. You’re gonna be alright, I promise.”

They ended up bringing her to the emergency room. She cried the whole way there. “I know, I’m sorry, you’ll be alright,” Henry kept whispering to her to keep her awake.

“Wanna sleep...” She mumbled in her hospital bed. The boys looked to the doctor as if to ask with their eyes. He nodded.

“Emma, sweetheart, you’re allowed to sleep now.”

“Mmkay. Goodnight.”

“It’s 2 p.m.”

“Teddy, let her sleep,” Henry rested his head on Ted’s lap.

Ted stroked through Henry’s hair, “Is she gonna be okay?”

Silence.

“I hope so.”

The baby died.

Emma didn’t.

“Gone?” She cried, after she had received the news.

Henry and Ted walked in. “Is this a bad time...?”

“No, I need you,” She reached out to Ted and he stepped closer to give Emma a hug.

She cried into his shoulder mumbling every so often. Henry could only make out, “My baby’s gone. Paul never really loved me. I don’t know what to do.”

Henry grabbed her hand and traced her bones with his fingers. “Emma, you’re going to be okay, I promise. I won’t let anything else happen to you, okay? I just can’t watch you like this anymore. My baby’s getting hurt and I want you to know how strong you are, alright? You’re so wonderful.  _ Ti amo così tanto. Sei tutto per me. Scusa Ted _ .”

“ _ Ti voglio bene anche io, padre. Significa molto per me, ma non posso più resistere. Mi dispiace. Ti amo. Addio. _ ” She whispered. “ _ Ted, mi dispiace di essere stato così scortese con te. Ti amo anch'io. Grazie per essere venuto _ .”

And thirty minutes later, she flatlined.

“Henry, she’s gone.” Ted let out cries of agony as he hugged Henry, still in disbelief.

“I never thought I’d have to attend a Emma’s funeral, Ted.”

“I’m so sorry, Henry. I know how much she meant to you,”

“Henry, I was drunk. You have every reason to be upset with me, but I’d never hurt her. I was drunk and surprised, and upset. I’m so sorry. There’s nothing I can say that makes this right, but I thought it would maybe make you feel a little better.” Henry hugged Paul.

“I knew you’d never do something like that.”

Paul’s eyes were filled with tears. “Thank you. I can’t believe I murdered her. I’m still waiting on a trial, but after this, I’m not allowed to go outside until I’m sentenced.”

“I’m so sorry.” Henry whispered.

“No, don’t be, I made an awful decision. I just wish she could’ve known. I’ll miss her.” He sighed. 

“Me too. She’s been a part of my life for twenty years, and now my little girl is gone.”

Begging and pleading was all he could do.

“Emma, please, I can’t do this without you.”

“Paul, I’m sorry, I just have too much to focus on, I can’t... give you what you need right now. I love you, so, so much. But I can’t do this right now.” Paul nodded.

He took her hands in his. “I understand. And I still love you. I love you a lot. But, is there any chance that you’d stay here? As friends?”

“Of course. There’s just... a lot going on and I think it would be better if I went to Henry’s tonight.” Paul nodded, unable to keep in his tears any longer.

He choked out, “That would be best.” She threw together a bag with clothes and her toothbrush.

She rang Henry, “Can I come stay over tonight?”

“Of course, sweetie, you sound sad.”

She knocked on his door and he answered almost immediately.

“Oh, I know that face,” He greeted.

“We broke up,” And then she was sobbing.

He picked her up and carried her to his couch. “I’m so sorry, my dear.”

“No, I broke up with him. It’s my fault.”

He rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders, “Nothing is your fault. You’ve got a lot going on. I know about your depression, and I’d like to help you.”

“He was so perfect. He didn’t do anything wrong to me, but I couldn’t give him what he needs from me.”

“You did the best you could, and Emma, you are such a strong woman. You are going through so much right now, and I’m so proud of you.” He wrapped his arms around her quivering body.

“When’s it going to stop hurting?” She whimpered into his chest.

“It’s going to be a while. But we can do it. You and me.” He combed his fingers through his hair. “When’s the last time you ate?”

She shrugged. “Maybe a day or two ago? Tuesday.”

“It’s Saturday.” He looked at the clock. 12:00 A.M. “Nevermind, it’s Sunday.”

Emma wiped her eyes on her hands and sniffled. “I’m tired...”

“Would you like me to carry you?” He offered. She nodded slowly.

“Goodnight, my dearest,” He turned off the lights after planting her in the bed.

“Goodnight, I love you,” She drawled.

“I love you, too, dear.” Hidgens responded before setting off to his room.

Emma actually got a good nights sleep. She dreamt about the first time she met the professor.

_ It was a rainy morning in May of 1999. _

_ Emma was running around the town looking for everything her parents had sent her out for. _

_ Jane was always out with her boyfriend, so she never felt the true wrath of their mother and father. _

_ She bumped into a tall man and everything came tumbling down. _

_ She toppled to the ground along with all of her stuff. _

_ “I’m so sorry!” She cried. She burst into sporadic tears and couldn’t stop them as she tried to scramble together her stuff. _

_ “No, no, it’s okay! Let’s just... get you back on your feet.” He offered her his hand to pull her up. He picked up all of her stuff and helped her carry it more comfortably. _

_ “I’m sorry! Thank you, I’m so sorry!” _

_ “Nothing to be sorry about, dear. You’ll be alright, you deserve to be.” He said, not looking back. _

Little did they know, this would be the beginning of coffee shop hangouts, sleepovers, and breakup nights. They were best friends. And they were ready to help each other through anything.

Henry had a rough childhood.

He was scared to out himself to Emma.

And he didn’t.

One day, she asked him, “Are you gay?”

“I— uh— yeah. Is that okay?” Emma took her now shy and scared professor’s and hands and felt how bony and cold they were.

“It’s not just okay. It’s wonderful. You just seem really nervous.”

He laughed, trying to break up the tension. “Yeah! I’ve never been accepted before, so this is really new!”

“You’re still coming over tomorrow, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

Emma smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I’ve gotta get to work.” And just like that, she began prancing down the hall.

His fake smile faded. He sighed, “Henry, c’mon, you can’t end it now. She’s the only one happy to see you.”

He slowly gave in and pulled a ||sharp razor blade|| from his pocket. ||He ran it along his wrist. He knew how horrible it was but it felt *so good.* So *horribly* good.||

“Oh, and professor?” Emma skipped back into his room. “*Oh my dead god!*”

He dropped ||the razor blade|| but he couldn’t hide ||the blood, sliding down his wrist, soaking his hand and staining his jacket.||

“Emma, this is not what it looks— actually, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

She was furious. Henry swore he could see steam coming from her ears.

“Do you have any more classes today?” He shook his head. “Good. You’re coming with me to work and you will eat. But first, I’ve just gotta...” Emma tore her shirt and tied it around his wrist.

“Emma, dear, that’s your— ow— work shirt, Nora’s going to— ow!— be furious.”

“Don’t care, you’re more important.” She dragged him down the hall and to her work. He offered to drive and in return, she yelled at him.

“Now, you sit down, I’ll get you some tea. And a cold cloth.”

He groaned. He should be the one taking care of Emma. She’s taking college classes, working 56 hours a week *and* she’s *pregnant.* *Pregnant.*

He rested his head on the table.

The tea was carried out by Zoey, not Emma.

“Thanks,” He whispered.

“Sir, are you alright?” He forced a nod. “Well, okay... Just let me know if you need anything. I’ll pay.”

Paul came in through the door. He spotted Hidgens and nodded. He ordered his usual and sat down across from the professor. “Alright if I sit here?” Henry was too tired to do anything more than nod. “I heard Emma banned you from work.” The men chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s a softie.”

Paul saw Henry’s wrist. “Holy crap, man! Did you— what happened?!”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather not say right now. I’m still embarrassed.”

“Cool. I respect that. You’re still coming over tomorrow, though?”

He nodded. “I’ve heard Emma’s been preparing for a while.”

“Yes, she’s quite insane.”

They laughed. “Going to college and working and pregnant.”

“She’s fantastic, though.” Paul said, dreamily. 

Hidgens nodded. “Yeah, I know, she’s my daughter.”

“Wait, what?”

He shrugged. “Not legally, but that’s how we think of it.”

“That’s nice.”

Emma joined them. “Hey, awkward men!”

“Have I ever told you that I love you both?”

“No, what’s wrong?” Paul looked shocked at Emma’s sudden affection.

She laughed. “It’s the hormones.”

They looked understanding, but neither guy had any idea what she was talking about.

Emma had her child, months later.

No miscarriages.

No death.

No sadness.

However, Hidgens’ mental state got worse and worse.

Emma tried to stop him, but the cuts felt  _ so, so good. _

There were cuts on his thighs, they felt the best. Cuts on his arms were satisfying for him to look at while he was at work. The cuts on his wrist made him ashamed of himself.

Emma tried her hardest to keep him from his sick habits, but she didn’t succeed.

“Henry, please.”

“Henry, stop.”

“No, no, no, please don’t—!” But she couldn’t stop him.

He jumped. He died. 

“I can’t keep doing this, Emma.”

Henry was being depressing again at one of our sleepovers. “What’s wrong, Hen?” I asked.

“It’s really nothing. I’m just tired of everything,” He explained. I noticed he was tensing up, which is something he only does when he’s holding back. He does it  _ all the time _ onstage.

I tried to understand where he was holding back from me, but if he doesn’t feel like sharing it, I’m gonna cuddle the sadness out of him. Jeez, he’s made me soft. “Just one of those days, huh?” He shrugged.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” I let him think. “Wait, no. We’re watching the recording from when you were in Little Shop of Horrors.”

He grinned at me. I knew it wasn’t real, though.

Halfway through the show, we were wrapped in blankets on my couch. His head rested on my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

The end of the show was the first time I’ve cried since Paul dumped me four years ago.

Now it’s just Henry and I against the world. But we’re both messes. And I don’t know how we’re going to go on by caring for each other while we’re both being drained.

“Emma, sweetie, why are you crying?”

I had to cry for a few seconds longer to really get it out of my system. “Because it’s just us now, Henry. Paul’s gone because he wanted kids and... well, I couldn’t, and Ted was rotten. How we we supposed to do this by ourselves?”

“I don’t know, my dear. What would you think about moving in with me?” I actually had hope. For us. That we were going to be alright.

I was laughing. It was real! We were happy.

But, then, we weren’t.

It was the day we were supposed to move in together. But at four am, I got a call that Henry was hit by a car.

_ No, no, please. Let him be okay. Please, please, let him live. No one has ever meant more to me, I can’t lose him! _

I couldn’t bear to drive myself to the hospital, so I walked.

I ignored the teenagers that were smoking.

I only had one thing on my mind:  _ Make sure Henry is safe. _

“Henry Hidgens, do you know where he is?” I asked the receptionist. 

She slowly tapped some keys on her computer and said, “Yes, room 341.”

My breath caught in my throat. “Oh, Henry!” His arms were cut and bruised. His chest was beaten and I was almost too scared to look at his face.

When I did, I saw his eyes. He was still himself, at least, I hoped, but he was in a bad condition.

I cried again and again. He didn’t really acknowledge me, he just sort of... stared.

“Are you alright, Hen?”

“Who?”

My heart broke. No, it shattered.

“Do you remember anything?”

He was concentrating, I could see it from the way his face scrunched up. “I know I knew you very well. Are you... Emily? No! Emma!”

“Yes!” I cried harder and harder.

The doctor entered. “Wow, sir, you are lucky to be alive.”

I nodded. I have a looming suspicion that Henry had absolutely no clue what was going on.

They said I could come back and see him tomorrow. “Henry, are you in pain?”

“A little bit. But I’ll be fine. I’ve been worse.” I smiled at him one last time.

“I love you. Bye, Hen.”

He whispered, “Bye, monkey,”

He remembered. My nickname from years ago. Henry remembered.

But it was too much. He passed out, and hasn’t yet woken up.

“If you want to see him, now may be your only chance.” The receptionist said. 

I ran to the hospital.

I checked in with the receptionist. I saw Henry, and grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I never listened to you. I’m sorry that I’m only saying this now instead of when I should’ve. But I love you. I love you so much and if you don’t make it, I’m really going to miss you. You mean the world to me. A you’re so supportive and you’re talented, and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ll miss you. I love you, Hen.”

He passed away in front of me. He flatlined. I was holding his hand. 

I really don’t know what I’ll do without him.

“You  _ really _ think I ever loved you?” Ted spat.

“Ted, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Henry held Ted’s shoulders. “You’re never like this.” 

“Yeah, and?” Ted shook himself free from Henry’s grasp. 

“Please, sweetheart, just tell me what I can do.”

“You can get out.”

“Teddy, stop joking around, why are you so upset with me?”

Ted glared and was turning red with anger. “I’m not joking, Hidgens. Get out, and stop calling me Teddy.”

Henry nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, love.”

“I don’t love you! I never did!” Ted yelled after Henry.

Henry Hidgens was hurt, offended, and quite confused. He also had nowhere to stay for the night, and he couldn’t drive himself anywhere. 

He was safe wandering around. He helped a lot of children who hung around, smoking or drinking, in their youth, so they respected him and let him roam freely.

Thickly, he swallowed as he rang Emma.

“Emma, dear, I hate to do this, but Ted’s kicked me out and I need to get off the streets.”

Emma offered to pick him up, but he declined and said he’d walk. “I’ll leave the door open,” She had said.

“Mr. Hidgens!” He looked to see who it was, and it was Deb, and a girl in a pink cardigan.

“Deb! And who’s this?” He greeted.

“Alice, my girlfriend. She’s visiting her dad.” The teenagers grinned. Alice looked timid, but Deb silently encouraged her to be open.

Hidgens genuinely smiled, for the first time in a few weeks. “Lovely! Would I know him?”

“Um, maybe. His name is Bill, he works at CCRP.” Alice stuttered.

“Oh, of course! You’re Bill’s daughter! He absolutely adores you.” Alice looked surprised, but smiled all the same.

“How’s your day, Mr. Hidgens?”

“Please, it’s just Henry. Well, I just got kicked to the curb, you could say. I’m heading over to my daughters house now,” Henry explained.

Deb did a double take. “You have a daughter?” 

He nodded. “Yes, Emma. Emma Perkins.” 

“I know Emma! She works at Beanies.” Alice said. “She gives me a free brownie whenever I visit my dad.”

The professor was pretty sure that wasn’t allowed, but it was cute all the same. “Yes, she’s very nice. Anyway, she’s not mine biologically. Or legally, but she’s like a daughter to me.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

He checked his watch. “Well, I should probably get going. I don’t want to get Emma worried, she’ll be upset.”

“Bye, Mr. Hidgens!” He chuckled as he walked further along the street.

“Goodbye, Deb and Alice!” He called back. 

Emma was impatiently waiting for the professor to arrive at her door. “There you are!” Were her first words to him as they crossed the threshold.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in the street talking to Deb and Alice,” He apologized.

“Aw, I love Alice. I haven’t met Deb, but I’m sure she’s fantastic.”

“Thank you again, Emma.” 

“I owe it to you.” Hidgens rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense. But I hope you know that I’d gladly run into the busiest road for you.” She hugged him.

He was shocked to see that she had gained weight... or not... “Emma, are you...?”

She laughed. “Two months. I forgot to tell you.”

Henry was overjoyed. “I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe it. You’re going to be a mother!”

“And you’re gonna be a grandfather!”

“Emma, no. I’m not even close to your father. He’s still alive.”

“I know. But you mean so much more to me than he does.” She sighed.

“You’re going to be a great mother, you know.”

She laughed. “I’ll never be as good as Jane was.”

“Yes you will. You’re so much better than you think, alright?”

She bit her lip. “Y’know, I see all these little kids grow up, but they’re still the same as when I met them to me. And sometimes I wonder, is that what I still look like to you?”

“Emma, dear, it is, and it’ll never change. I know you don’t like it, but I see the strong and independent woman you’ve become in comparison to the troubled fifteen year old girl and I’m so proud of you.” He took her hand and rubbed his fingers over her palm, something he knew still calmed her down.

“Thank you. Now let’s fix your problems. Why did Ted kick you out?”

“I wish I could tell you. He just... told me that he never loved me and that I should get out.” Henry whispered.

“Poor thing. Did you say anything?”

He tried to remember what it was that he responded with. “I think I said, ‘Ted, what’s wrong? You’re never like this.’ But he never answered me. He just told me to get out.”

“ _ Aughh _ !” Emma cried. “Holy crap, what was that?”

“Emma, are you okay?” He felt her heart, she was clutching her stomach.

She stood and braced herself against the table. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be good. Just... keep talking to me.”

“Emma, are you sure you’re alright? You’re bleeding.”

“Totally fine, it’s probably my leg or something. I’m alright, it’s just a cramp.” She tried to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Henry. 

He shook his head. “Emma, this isn’t okay, you shouldn’t be bleeding!” He insisted. “Go lie down.”

“I promise, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” He knew exactly what was happening. “How many months pregnant are you?”

“Two, almost three.” She limped her way to the couch.

“This is bad Emma, really really bad.”

She let her head lean back on the arm of the couch. “What’s happening to me?”

He shook his head. “I think you should go to the hospital.” 

And so they did. Emma couldn’t drive, neither could Henry, and Paul was working, so he asked one of his friends on the street if they’d help.

“Of course, sir!”

They sped to the hospital. Hidgens did not allow Emma to hear what he was discussing.

Hidgens buried his face in his hands. “Emma, I’m sorry.” He then realized that he’d have to be the one to call Paul.

Groaning, he pulled out his phone and rang Paul. “Paul, Emma’s had a miscarriage. At least we think she has.” He added, quickly.

Paul was silent on the other line.

“Should I come see her?”

Hidgens nodded, quickly realizing that it wouldn’t translate over the phone. “Yes, she’d be happy to see you.”

Not twenty minutes later, Paul arrived at the hospital.

He was escorted to Emma’s room. She was awake and gave him a small smile.

Hidgens was already next to her, holding her hand.

“I’m sorry, Paul.” 

“Sorry? Emma, this isn’t your fault.”

She winced at his stern tone. “Yes it is. It’s all my fault.”

“I let Ted force me to drink and now she’s gone.”

Paul looked down to his feet. “How did you  _ let _ him force you?”

“We were hanging out one night,” She explained, “and I told him I didn’t want to drink, and he teased me and kinda held me still while he pretty much shoved the bottle down my throat... I tried to spit it out...” Emma noticed that Paul was cracking his knuckles, like he did when he got angry. He was trying to be intimidating, but it just made him look like a dork. “Paul, it’s not his fault!”

“ _ Yes _ , it is.” 

“Emma, I’m so sorry that this happened.”

“Hen, it’ll be alright. We’re gonna be okay.”

But they weren’t.

Paul was shot that night. 

“My husband...” She cried, receiving the news in the hospital. “Today is the most terrible day of my life.”

Hidgens took her home the day after the miscarriage stopped.

They had a nice cry together on the couch, mumbling nonsense.

“It’s just you and me now. You and me against the world.” She whispered, after her tears had run dry.

“Do you know who shot him?”

“No, do you?"

He nodded. “It was Ted. I am so sorry, Emma, sweetie.”

“Henry, what would I do without you in my life?”

What she didn’t know was that the very next day, she’d find out what she’d have to do.

When she got home from Guatemala, she had to consistently be doing *

_ something _ .

She volunteered at a food pantry. The only one in Hatchetfield. She took more shifts, and even attended community college. 

She walked everywhere. Hatchetfield was small and there was no way she could even think about driving a car after the incident with Jane. 

But when she had nothing to do, she busied herself. She went out to bars whenever she had time, and only when she was drunk, she’d have sex with just about anybody.

She became a mess.

But then, she met a guy.

She didn’t know his name, or anything about him, but she liked him.

He sometimes ordered coffees for others, his friends, presumably. He said ‘hello’ to her and treated her like a human instead of a coffee making robot.

And then, her grades started suffering.

And she knew why.

She sent emails to all of her professors, explaining her situation and ending with, “I know this is no excuse for my failing grades, but I’m in a rough spot and I honestly don’t know how to get out of it. Thank you, Emma Perkins.”

To a certain professor of hers, her email was moving.

He replied immediately.

_ Ms. Perkins, _

_ I have absolutely no concern with your grades, as you are my top student, however I want to help you. I won’t sugarcoat it, you seem to be taking on a lot right now, and you’re going to burn yourself out. I wish I could help you.  _

_ If you trust me, and I won’t be offended if you don’t, please see me in my office after class on Monday.  _

_ Best regards,  _

_ Professor Hidgens _

After class on Monday, Emma would usually wander the streets with her hood on so there was no chance her parents would see her face.

Emma didn’t exactly know whether or not she should be trusting this man, but he was a great teacher and a pretty lenient professor. 

She knocked twice at his door, and he answered by swinging the door open for her. “Come in, you can sit there,” He pointed to a couch in front of his desk. 

“So, tell me, what’s your daily schedule like?” 

“Well, on Monday I work from 7-4 and then class from 4:30 until around 6 and then I kinda wander around the town. I normally end up at a bar or worse...” She became too embarrassed to finish.

“Forgive me if I’m prying, but what’s worse?”

She covered the blush on her face with the palms of her hands. “Sometimes, I get so drunk or... touch starved, I guess, I uhh... End up in a bed that’s not mine…” The professor didn’t look too surprised. 

“Ms. Perkins, where do you work?” He started writing something, maybe taking notes on what Emma was saying. 

“Emma. And, um, Beanies, down the street from the Starbucks on Elm street.” Again, he writes.

“I’ll have to come visit you sometime. Do you work on weekends?” She nodded. 

“Everyday, 7-4. And sometimes I pick up extra shifts if I don’t have classes.” Hidgens wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“But why must you be so busy all the time?” 

“I guess I’m trying to cope. I’m sorry if all this is too personal. I’m a waste of your time, I should just go...” She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. 

“Emma, please sit down. You are not a waste of my time. I don’t want to force you to tell me anything that you’re uncomfortable with sharing, so let’s do this instead...” He scribbled down a note and handed it to her. “You are to go home and rest, alright?”

“Professor, please, I can’t!” She begged. “I can’t do it, I can’t let myself think about all of this... please don’t make me.” She whimpered.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder. Her muscles tensed up, and she pulled her shoulder away from his hand.

“Oh, Emma. I wish I could solve all of your problems right now and make you happy, as I can tell you once were, but you have to let it all out. You can’t get through this by yourself, and I want to help you. But when’s the last time you actually got some sleep, and you weren’t drinking or... worse?” 

Emma’s silence was the only response he needed.

“Professor, I need to spit it out now. I lost my sister, my parents were awful, and now I feel like I’m destroying myself with alcohol and sex and I don’t know how to fix it or why I bother to keep going.” She cried. For the first time, Emma Perkins sobbed.

“I have to send you home for now, but tomorrow, please come talk to me again. Tomorrow we’ll start to fix this.”

That night, she had a dream where she was surrounded by demons. They kept repeating harmful things. Her ex-boyfriend was there, calling her a slut. Her boss was there, telling her that she was lazy.

Her sister was there. She didn’t say anything, but she glared. All of her professors were there, telling her how much of a slacker she was.

And her parents were there.

She woke up abruptly, dashed to her bag, pulled out some paper and a pen, and started writing her dream out. 

After class she knocked twice on the professor’s door.

“Come in, Ms. Perkins.”

She looked down at her hands after taking a seat. “I really don’t like what I’ve done to myself.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do, dear.”

And then she blacked out. 

She woke up in a dark room. She was unaware of what was happening or why she was there.

“Emma?”

She grunted in response. 

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

“Oh, um, seven weeks?”

His jaw dropped. “Emma, we have to fix this. I can’t let you be hurt like this.”

“I know it’s bad, and I know I’m destroying myself slowly, but how do I stop it?”

He pressed together his lips in thought. “You’re not destroying yourself slowly. It’s happening a lot faster than you think. How about... you start talking to that guy at the coffee shop who is most certainly crushing on you?”

“How did you—?”

He laughed. “So I was right? I’ll be honest, I was totally guessing.” A moment of silence hung in the air. “You could use some food, and slowly try to stop going to bars. Writing your feelings was really good.” Just that little bit of praise made Emma happy. Finally, she was doing something right.

And with a lot of effort, she ended up with her lovely husband, Paul Matthews, and a “father,” who got her through the hardest time in her life with just a few kind words.

“Hey, Henry?” Ted says over dinner. Henry looks up and is immediately worried. “Um, I think we... I think we’ve gotta break up.” Ted could see Henry’s soul leaving his body behind.

It took all of his willpower to keep himself from crying. “Ted, I—.”

“Henry, don’t. I don’t want to do it but they’re onto us and we can’t live like this anymore.”

Henry had to pause. In the smallest voice Ted had ever heard, Henry whispered, “I don’t want to break up with you.”

Ted sniffled. “ _ I know _ .” The spaghetti was cold now. 

“Ted, I know I can’t but I love you.” Henry tried to hold himself together but he couldn’t do it any longer. 

“Henry, I love you, too.” Ted grabbed his hand over the table for the foreseeable last time.

The next night, Ted was already gone.

Henry shifted in his bed. He had never slept without his Teddybear before.

Ted, on the other side of the town, was having the same trouble. Henry kept him sane. Henry kept him from the dark thoughts that haunted him. Henry was his light in the dark.

“Argh, what’s the point of life if I can’t spend mine with Henry?!” Ted yelled, waking up half of the city. 

“I miss you.” They whispered.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Henry knew something was wrong.  _ Why can’t I just love who I love? Why does the world have to be so full of deception and judgement? _

_ Why can’t I just have my Teddy?  _

Emma strolled into class after a long day at work. “Hey, Hidgens!” She smiled, taking her seat and pulling out a notebook. 

“Good evening, Emma dear!” He greeted with the same enthusiasm. “Do you want to talk after class? You seem happy.” 

She nodded, and then the professor began his lesson for the day. 

After class, she met Hidgens at the front of the room. “So, what’s the grin about?” 

“I just realized how much I love my life right now.” She said, smiling ear to ear. They began to walk out of the room together. “Are we still going to Starbucks?”

Hidgens nodded. “And I walked today, so you’re going to have to tell me what’s so great on the way there.” 

They strolled through Oakley Park. Emma pointed out the nice colors of the leaves. “Look, Hidgens! It’s so pretty!”

He noticed that her breath was showing in the air, yet she still had on her work uniform. He took his coat off, still protected from the cold by his black turtleneck, “Here, Emma. Take this, you’ll get too cold.” She took it without objection, something the professor wasn’t used to. 

The pair arrived at the shop. A few people stared at their height and age distance. Emma skipped up to the counter and ordered her coffee, tea, and a scone for Hidgens. 

The older man sat down at a table, waiting for Emma to come back. He reached for the letter in his pockets, but it wasn’t there because he had taken off his coat and given it to Emma. 

He assumed that there was no reason she’d reach into the pockets of his coat, but alas, she did. Her face showed she was confused as she felt around in the left pocket and protruded a letter from it. 

A look of horror formed on her face as she read more and more of the letter. She looked up at Hidgens and rushed over to him. “Hidgens, are you okay?!”

“Emma, I just wanted to help you.” His voice broke, as she rubbed her hands up and down his biceps. 

“Letting them threaten you won’t help me, Hidgens.” His shoulders tensed. He knew Emma was right. 

“I just wanted to keep you safe,” 

“I  _ am  _ safe. With  _ you. _ ” He dabbed at the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his turtleneck. “I’m also  _ happy.  _ And that’s what I want for you, too. I don’t want you risking your life, okay?” He nodded at Emma’s kinder words. 

“Thank you, Emma. I just… I have this instinct and I feel like I always need to be protecting you.”

Emma sighed, “Hidgens, I’m not the scared little girl that needed to be saved. That’s not who I am anymore.”

“I know that, but I’m just scared because I don’t want to lose you to them.” He rested his head on the palm of his hand. “I can’t let you be hurt again.”

She rolled her eyes. “They won’t do that, it’s my choice!” He exhaled a shaky breath. 

“You’d really want me to have custody of you over your parents?” She nodded. 

“They aren’t my parents. You love me more than they ever did!” He smiled, and although it was a nice moment, he felt sad. “I love you more than I ever loved them.” Her voice grew quieter. 

“You are the softest person I’ve ever met.” He stated, plainly. 

She looked offended. “Hidgens! Have you met yourself?” 

He smirked and shook his head. “That isn’t how it works.” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him anyways, “Okay, you win, I guess it’s not.” She noticed his silence. “Are you worried about losing?” At the next silence that followed, she assumed, yes, he was worried. “Hidgens, you won’t lose. You have evidence and my personal preference.”

“I have evidence?” Emma nodded. “Well, what is it?”

She jabbed a finger to her chest. “Me. My scars and photos of when I got them.” 

“Oh. And you really want to show them your scars? Your darkest and biggest secret?” 

“Emma, Paul, there is something terribly wrong with the world you think you live in,” declared Hidgens. Emma laughed.

“What? Other than the rats in the back room at Beanies, I mean.” Paul chuckled, but Hidgens still sounded frightened.

He shook his phone for emphasis, even though he knew they couldn’t see him. “This isn’t a joke! The world you think is real is actually part of a--.” And then Emma’s phone died, and the line went dead.

From that day forward, Hidgens tried to tell the pair that their lives weren’t what they seemed. 

After a week or two of Hidgens attempting to alert them, the professor disappeared. 

Emma discovered this just a day after it happened. 

***

Emma slammed down her phone. “Henry hasn’t been answering any of my calls,” She called to Paul from near the doorway. “I’m going over there.” She rushed to throw on her coat and get to the fortress Hidgens lived in as soon as she could. 

She hopped on her motorcycle and sped to his house, about to break the speed limit, but it didn’t matter. Emma threw all caution to the wind and got to her professor’s house as fast as possible.

Emma shivered.  _ I remember why I always thought this place was creepy.  _ She thought, approaching the house. It was dark, the trees were bare, and there was a seemingly never ending fog surrounding the mansion that had become Hidgens’ fortress. The whole look of the house was off-putting. 

Still, Emma mustered up the courage to step into the house. Pushing open the oaken doors that it seemed had never  _ not _ creaked, she heard shouting. 

Quickly she began to search for the source of the screaming. It led her to the basement which was just as creepy as, if not creepier than, the rest of the mansion.  _ _

As she stepped down the old, whining, creaking stairs, she saw Henry and two other, muscled, bulky men. The two men were wearing masks, with stains on them that Emma could only assume belonged to the blood of their victims. Henry was shrinking into a corner, bleeding, with scars only beginning to heal over violent scratches, and bruises up and down his body, his turtleneck in shreds from the brutal acts of the men standing in front of him. The men hurried out of the back door in the basement as soon as they saw the shadow in the doorway belonging to Emma. 

“Henry, oh my gosh, what happened to you?” She asked, cautiously approaching the shaking figure of Henry’s bloody body. 

He could not force himself to whimper out a reply. He only shuddered, and shook his head, tears running small trails through the dirt on his face.

“Okay, does it hurt too much to move?” He furrowed together his eyebrows. Attempting to find out the answer to her question, he began to lift up his arm. He groaned at the slightest movement, and nodded as a form of answering. 

It was only then that Emma got a closer look at his current state. He was covered in blood, sweat, and grime that appeared to be dirt or dust. His turtleneck was beyond any hope of repair, scraps hardly holding themselves together. Henry wore a grimace on his face, trying to regain his breath after what seemed to be hours of tearshed. His bloodshot eyes were now closed, which was relieving to Emma, they looked so terrified and hurt when they were open, it scared her. Henry looked as if he was beginning to regain his composure. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Emma said, in the lowest voice she could manage without sobbing. She was doing her best to hold herself together, but internally, she was a brewing storm of emotions and rage screaming to avenge the man who had saved her as she had failed to do for him. “Alright. Is it alright if I leave you for a minute to get some food? You’re even thinner than usual.” 

Emma dashed up the old and creaky stairs, past the grandfather clock, past the pictures of her and Henry. Once Emma reached the kitchen, the pain reached her. She doubled over, sobbing out every emotion that she’d kept bottled up for the past thirteen years. She looked into the window, and it was already dark enough to see her reflection. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her blotchy face was beyond hope of hiding the tears.

“I’m sorry, Henry. I’m sorry I let this happen.” Even though she knew she wouldn’t be heard, she apologized. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen and I’m sorry that you’re the one that had to pay for it.” 

With tears still running down her black-streaked face, she took bread and water from his cabinets. Next, she left the kitchen and opened the hall closet. She saw a first-aid kit among the brooms, sprays, and various beakers. 

Emma returned to the basement, hoping it would be the last time she’d need to do it. “Hen, I am disappointed in your lack of first-aid supplies.” He grunted out an apologetic noise, somewhat sarcastically. “I’m sorry. Okay, I need you to sit up.” He looked at her, wild fear in his eyes. “I know, but you have to do it.” He glared at her, but she was as stubborn as a mule. Emma glared back at him and he gave in. He attempted to sit up, and with Emma’s help, he did it. He leaned his head against the brick wall of the basement, panting from the pain and the shocking amount of effort he’d used. “I’m not one to sugarcoat anything, so I’ll be honest, this is gonna hurt a lot,” Emma tentatively started to wash the first of many wounds. Henry cried out in pain, in a sound that Emma hoped to never have to hear again. “Shh, shh, don’t,” She whispered, beginning to wash another one of his wounds. 

She cleaned and cleaned until every cut had no chance of infection. Henry was crying much less than he had been when they began, for he had passed out halfway through Emma’s cleaning.

“I’m going to go get you some blankets… And an air mattress.” She dashed upstairs and dragged down some blankets, pillows and an air mattress. She waited while it inflated and one it did, he was almost immediately asleep. “Goodnight,” Emma whispered, running her fingers through Henry’s hair. 

Once she had quietly crept back up the stairs, she called Paul and told him it would be safer for her to stay at the professor’s house for the rest of the night. 

Exploring the house, she found what used to be her room. Her safe space. Her escape from all that she knew as reality. 

She entered, looking around at the royal blue room that she had lived her adolescence in. She realized that the professor had kept it almost exactly the same as she had left it years ago.

Her old bed was still messy, the frames were still filled with pictures of her and Hidgens, and the alarm clock was set five minutes fast. 

She sunk into the soft, grey blankets and snuggled into the mattress, and fell into a deep sleep without a thought about anything. 

***

The next morning, she awoke, threw off her covers, and dashed down the stairs to check on Henry. 

The sleeping man looked peaceful, and it was torture for Emma to know that he had truly been broken. The professor, the strongest person Emma knew, the closest thing she’d had to a real father, had been broken. It seemed to go unnoticed. No one said a word when he went missing, they only continued on with their lives. To Emma, it was absolutely unfair. He had been physically, mentally, and emotionally tortured. He’d seen the true horrors of the world, and had become a victim of their forces. 

Emma choked back another round of tears, and cautiously approached Henry. “Henry?” Emma whispered, not wanting to touch Hidgens to wake him up. He let out a sort of grunt and a snore. 

Even in his sleep he could be uncooperative. Emma chuckled a little, and spoke a little louder. “Hen. Henry. Time to get up. We need to get food in your system.” 

“Not hungry,” He whined. 

“C’mon, Hen, you have to be at least a little hungry.” He shook his head. “Are you feeling okay?” He shook his head again. “Do you think you can move now?” He nodded. She held out her hands, and with a grunt of effort and pain, Hidgens was on his feet once more. “Good job.” Emma smiled. She dropped Hidgens’ right hand and they went upstairs. 

“Now sit.” Emma ordered. 

“More moving?” He groaned. 

She stomped her foot. “Yes, more moving. I know you can handle it.” Emma went from the living room to the kitchen and threw open the freezer. From it, she pulled a pint sized carton of ice cream, double chocolate, her favorite when she was younger. Next to the sink she found two spoons. She returned to the couch where she plopped down next to Henry. “Now are you sure you’re not hungry?”

He hesitated, but grabbed a spoon from Emma’s hands. “Is it too early to ask if you’re going to talk?”

Henry sighed, and finally spoke up. “My throat hurts from all the screaming.” She held up the ice cream. 

“That’s an easy fix.” He took the pint ice cream and began shoveling it into his mouth. “Jeez, man, save some for me.” Emma laughed.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, his mouth full. 

A sharp pain flashed through his leg. He let out a noise not quite like a gasp, but not quite a shout of pain. 

“You’re okay, you’re fine,” Emma reassured him. 

“How can you be so sure about that?” He asked. A minute of silence passed between them. “They knew what I was trying to do. I was trying to help you and Paul and if I did it would destroy their world. They found out what I was doing, and they did this to me.”    
“Who’s ‘they?’” Emma spooned more ice cream into her mouth.

“The people controlling us.” He said, an ominous tone in his voice 

“The government? Taxes?” Hidgens shook his head. It seemed as if he could no longer speak. 

“I don’t think you’ll believe me, but we’re living in the world’s longest running musical ever. We have been ever since you got back from Guatemala.” Emma laughed. Hidgens continued to stare at her as if she were insane. “This isn’t a joke, Emma!” 

“Okay!” She held her hands up in surrender. “I get it! It’s not a joke!” 

The sudden outburst rang through the air, cutting through the tension like a knife. Hidgens gasped, which made him cough because of his old age and bad smoking habits. 

“You--.” A cough. “You must--.” And then he passed out. 

She shook her head. “Oh God, Hidgens. Why are you so heavy? You’re literally a stick!” She said, attempting to lift him up, and unfortunately for his head, she dropped him. 

***

After many minutes of struggling, Emma finally got him to a semi-comfortable position, and returned home to Paul. 

While she was on her motorcycle, she almost crashed into three trees, four mailboxes, and a mailman. 

Once Emma arrived home, Paul greeted her with blueberry pancakes. “How’s he doing?” Paul asked. 

“He’s doing better than he was last night. He wouldn’t talk for a while, but he came around eventually.” Emma threw off her jacket and helmet. Paul picked them up and neatly put them in the closet. 

“What happened to him?” Paul asked, shutting the closet door.

Emma sighed and began picking at her blueberry pancakes. “These two really buff guys were in his house and they were beating him up. He was really bloody by the time I got to him.” Paul gaped at Emma’s every word, from the buff men to the description of his physical state. 

“Oh, wow. Is he alright?” Emma shrugged. 

“I hope so,” She said, chewing another chunk of pancakes. “I think he’s going to be alright. He’s refusing to go to the hospital though.” Emma explained. Paul sat down in the chair across from her.

“Are  _ you _ alright?” Paul cleared his mind of all worries about the professor and changed his mind to worrying about the emotional state of his beloved.

“I guess. I just love him a lot and it hurt to see him in such a horrible state.” She sighed, finishing the last of her blueberry pancakes. 

“Well, if you’re okay, I think I should probably head out and go to work.” And so Paul did. Emma decided to follow suit as he had reminded her that she had the opening shift at Beanies. 

The whole shift, Emma was distracted with thoughts and worries of how Hidgens was doing and whether or not classes would be canceled that night. Soon, her thoughts spiraled into, ‘Why does life exist? What happens after I die? Is anything really worth it in the end?’ Her answer to all three questions was no. 

During her spiraling thoughts, she seemed to have been pouring coffee the whole time, and now she had a huge mess to clean up, and a coffee to remake. 

The bell rang and Hidgens limped through the door. “Hey, Hidgens! Wait, what are you doing here? You should be at home! Asleep! Knocked out! Out cold! Like a log!”

“Nonsense. I needed coffee.” Hidgens stated, as if that made the most amount of sense in the world. Emma shook her head at her apparently insane (not fairy) biology professor who was most definitely gay, but still let him approach the counter. 

“You don’t even drink coffee.” He shrugged, approaching the counter. 

“Fine, but can I have some tea?” 

“Sure.” He began to pull out his wallet when Emma interrupted him. “Ah, don’t even  _ think  _ about it. It’s on the house.” Before he got the change to object, she began to make his tea, carefully avoiding the large puddle of coffee. “So, how are you doing?” 

“Well, considering I almost died yesterday and then you dropped me on my head, I’m doing fantastic.” She laughed, handing him his tea. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” The pair laughed and Hidgens took a seat by the stools so he could still talk to Emma, a technique that Paul and his office friends used on their lunch breaks which they spent at Beanies. “How are you feeling?” 

“Not that great, but my bruises seem to be fading.” He rubbed his shoulder and winced, feeling one of the cuts he had been left. 

“That’s good! Are we missing out on movie night tonight?” He shook his head. 

“No, no, movie night is still on. Isn’t it at your house?” She nodded, beginning to mop up the coffee. “Okay, cool, I’ll see you tonight then.”

He began to exit before Emma said, “Wait. Just make sure you eat something today. You’re looking thinner than you usually are.”


End file.
